Hey, be my lover
by sikakira
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre deux étrangers : Sasuke Uchiwa qui semble avoir plein de secrets et Naruto Uzumaki qui veut absolument connaitre ces secrets et le tout commence dans une gare…(yaoi)
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_  
 _  
_  
 _Mon nom est Naruto. Je travaille dans une (assez connue) entreprise immobilière. J'ai eu '' l'extrême honneur '' d'être placé dans la section de vente et je sais que je mérite mieux que ça avec tous mes efforts lors de mon stage ! (Bon, c'est vrai que j'étais parfois en retard et un peu maladroit mais...) Comme je le disais je suis chargé de faire vendre nos marchandises et je devais me lever très tôt pour ne pas louper le train de 8 heures..._  
 _  
_  
 _Chaque jour que je prenais le train, je remarquais presque toujours un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui paraissait avoir au moins la vingtaine. Il avait ses franges qui lui masquaient un visage pale. Je fus choqué lorsqu'un jour je remarquai quelque chose de nouveau sur son corps : un grand bleu autour de son cou et de ses bras qu'il essayait vainement de cacher..._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

 _Naruto_

 _Je n'ai jamais cru au destin ou à la chance ou à quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je me suis toujours dit que pour avoir quelque chose il fallait le mériter, lutter, et toujours être d'attaque pour de nouvelles opportunités dans la vie. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais…au lycée. La vie n'est pas aussi facile que cela._

 _Je devais me battre et en même temps souhaiter pour que mes projets marchent. Mais hélas, non, ils n'ont pas marché comme devenir détective, un rêve d'enfance…Pourtant je n'ai pas à me plaindre car je suis plutôt bien payé, mes collègues me respectent et m'invitent souvent à boire un coup. En tout cas, la plupart de mes collègues._

 _Le matin était le pire moment de mes journées parce que je devais me lever tôt et aller au métro. Ma chef est plutôt exigeante et dit toujours ''l'argent appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt''. Personne n'ose lui dire que ce dicton n'existe pas, de peur de se faire virer… j'ai une mémoire assez bonne (et j'en suis fier) ce qui m'a permis de remarquer un jeune garçon plutôt régulier les matins pour prendre le métro depuis au moins deux ou trois mois. Il avait un teint pâle et des cheveux de couleur d'ébène qui lui cachait le visage, ses tenues étaient simples et sombres et il était plutôt discret car personne n'avait l'air de le remarquer. « C'est suspect » me dis-je en plaçant mes doigts sur le menton me rappelant de certaines scènes dans les séries policières que je regardais souvent. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et rigolais de ma propre réaction plutôt infantile. La même chose se passait chaque jour et cela finis par être un réflexe de le chercher des yeux chaque matin._

 _Un matin pourtant était différent des autres -non pas que le soleil ne se soit pas levé- mais que je remarquai des bleus autour du cou de mon '' suspect'' et autour de ses poignets. Malheureusement pour lui, je pouvais les voir car il semblait vouloir les cacher. Je m'interrogeai sur comment cela lui était arrivé et je voulais en savoir plus. « C'est pour l'aider » me dis-je bien que ce qui m'intéressait le plus c'était jouer au détective. Alors le jour suivant, lorsque je le vis je l'approchai pour lui adresser la parole. Il portait des bandages sur ses bleus ce jour-là._

 _« La journée est belle aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas » affirmais-je avec mon sourire professionnel. Il se retourna un peu vivement me regarda pendant au moins quelques secondes, retourna sa tête puis répondit en hochant la tête lentement._

 _« Alors vous prenez souvent le train ? » lui dis-je mais il ne répondit pas le regard fixé sur les rails._

 _Alors je compris qu'il ne dirait pas grand-chose, néanmoins je le suivis lorsque le train arriva jusqu'à mon départ ne manquant pas de lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter bonne journée. Je passai la journée à penser aux méthodes que je devrais utiliser pour me rapprocher de lui._

 _Le lendemain, je lui dis bonjour sans recevoir réponse. Cette fois ci je me présentai à lui mais bien-sûr, lui non. Je fis la même chose pendant au moins une semaine en parlant un peu de ma vie professionnelle et je me rappelle bien qu'une fois je vis échapper un sourire de ses lèvres pendant un court instant. La semaine suivante, il retira ses bandages et à ma surprise il répondit à mon bonjour._

 _« Oh, ça alors c'est une surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez parler » lui lançais-je sur un ton moqueur_

 _« Eh bien, vous aviez l'air de quelqu'un qui a tellement peu d'amis qu'il commence à parler à un inconnu dans une gare. » dit-il puis il se tourna vers moi pour terminer sa phrase « c'est plutôt pathétique je trouve »_

 _Je fus étonné par deux choses en même temps. Premièrement il venait de dire une phrase plutôt longue et deuxièmement il venait de me traiter de pathétique. Je fus confus ne sachant pas si je devais être content ou furieux._

 _« Ahaha vous êtes plutôt intéressant vous. Dites, et si on devenait amis ? »._

 _Il me regarda avec d'un air bizarre en penchant la tête comme si, il venait d'entendre quelque chose d'anormal « je ne vous comprends pas. Vous me connaissez à peine et vous voulez être mon ami ? Vous avez si peu d'ami que ça ? »_

 _« Il faut dire que j'en ai assez mais ils sont toujours occupés et … »_

 _« Vous vous sentez seul ? » finit-il. « Vous feriez mieux de vous faire d'autres amis »_

 _« Hum, pour l'instant je voudrais avoir des amis plus jeunes que moi. Ceux de mon âge, à 25 ans, sont presque déjà mariés et bien trop ennuyeux. » Lui avouai-je en regardant les gens passer_

 _« Alors, vous vous tromper de personne. ». Le train arriva et il s'avança._

 _Je le rattrapai pour comprendre sa phrase « de quoi parlez-vous ? »_

 _« J'ai le même âge que vous » dit-il en me lançant en coup d'œil. Il chercha une place bien à l'abri des regards et s'y installa en me laissant derrière, bouche bée. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire car il avait l'air si jeune ! Alors je pris mon courage entre mes mains, me dirigea vers lui et lui ramena ses franges en arrière. Je fus cloué sur place par son visage que je vis en peu de temps car il repoussa mes mains sur le champ._

 _« Que faites-vous ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! » Me lança-t-il sur un ton colérique._

 _« Je suis désolé…je… non mais attend, comment se fait-il que tu aies l'air d'un étudiant ? » j'étais embrouillé par son apparence et ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je venais de le tutoyer._

 _« Et bien c'est parce que j'en suis un ! Sérieusement essayer de vous contrôler vous êtes en public je vous rappelle. »_

 _« C'est toi qui a commencé à te plaindre juste parce que j'ai soulevé tes mèches ce qui n'était pas vraiment la fin du monde » lui dis-je en le tutoyant encore._

 _« Vous étiez à la base de tout cela. Je vous rappelle et c'est vous qui me gênez pour que je devienne votre ami. Je ne vous rien demandé » m'envoya-t-il et cette fois je n'avais rien à a lui reprocher alors je me calmai et m'assis près de lui silencieusement pendant la moitié de mon parcourt tout en essayant de revoir son visage. En vain. Il avait une face un peu féminine et des yeux de couleur de ses cheveux, le genre de visage qui ferait facilement la une d'un magazine de mannequins. Soudain plusieurs questions me vinrent dans ma tète en même temps. Pourquoi cache-t-il son visage ?_

 _Pourquoi allait-il encore à l'université à son âge ? Pas qu'il soit trop âgé pour ça mais qu'est-ce qu'il étudie ? Et plus important d'où viennent les bleus de la semaine passée ? Pourquoi ?... argh ! Bon je me lance !_

 _« umh, désolé pour tout à l'heure. Il faut dire que toi aussi tu m'as surpris » il ne dit rien à part me lancer un regard froid._

 _« D'accord c'était ma faute. Je suis désolé. » Dis-je en levant mes mains en signe d'abandon. Puis, enfin il se calma et sortit des écouteurs de son sac qu'il plaça dans ses oreilles et ferma les yeux._

 _C'était raté, ma scène pendant laquelle je posais de questions pour le connaitre mieux était ratée : ''détective raté '' je me dis en soupirant. Lorsque le train fit un arrêt je me mis sur pieds pour partir. Je voulais lui dire au revoir mais sans le réveiller car qu'il le veuille ou non j'avais découvert quelque chose sur lui aujourd'hui : il s'énervait facilement. Alors je pris l'une de mes cartes de visite que je glissai dans sa main avant de partir pour le boulot, plutôt enthousiaste de mes découvertes._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** **: Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène violente**

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Sasuke_

 _Je n'ai jamais eu une bonne vie sociale. Ma famille périt dans un tragique accident sauf mon frère que je soupçonne d'être l'auteur de l'accident qui, ne s'est plus jamais montré depuis bientôt 9 ans. Au fait, non, je suis sûr que c'est lui le coupable car j'ai mes preuves et même s'il est mon frère je suis bien déterminé à le confronter un jour…_

 _J'ai peu, très peu d'amis et pour me faire de l'argent dans le futur je fais des études en médecine pour des raisons personnelles parce que au fond ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie…_

 _Il y quelques semaines j'ai rencontré un homme très bizarre. La première fois qu'on s'est vu la première chose qu'il trouve à dire parle de la météo. Sérieux ? Je pensais que c'était un policier ou quelque chose de ce genre alors je lui répondis la première fois. Mais je finis par le regretter lorsqu'il me dit ce qu'il faisait comme boulot._

 _Même aujourd'hui il se permet de me toucher. Cela ne me gêne pas vraiment mais je n'aime pas montrer ma face à des étrangers. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Qui sait c'est peut-être c'est quelqu'un de mauvais qui me veut du mal. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un type bien mais il me parle depuis quelques semaines sans que je ne lui réponde et quand même, il continu. Je crois avoir le droit d'avoir des doutes sur lui non ?_

 _Je me réveillai, dans le train grâce, à mon téléphone qui vibrait. Je le fais exprès pour pouvoir me réveiller à temps pour l'uni. Lorsque je me levai je vis une carte entre les mains « Naruto Uzumaki »_

 _« C'est quoi ce nom bizarre ? » me moquai-je. Il s'appelait donc Uzumaki, sur la carte il y avait son numéro, le nom de l'entreprise etc. Mais aussi un numéro écrit au stylo. J'en conclu que c'était son numéro personnel. Je soupirai en pensant à quoi faire avec cette carte. Je la mis dans ma poche pour aller en cours. J'y penserai plus tard._

 _La journée était la même que depuis des années : ennuyeuse à mourir. Les cours débutent à 10 heures aujourd'hui alors j'ai encore mon temps. Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment réservé aux étudiants d'art. Je me faufile le mieux que je peux pour afin attendre une grande salle dans laquelle ils répètent une scène de théâtre. Je restais là pendant une moitié d'heure à regarder les acteurs changer d'expression faciale aussi aisément, afin de faire ressentir leurs émotions au public. J'aurai voulu moi aussi être capable de le faire, mais j'aurais l'air bien plus hypocrite qu'eux. Plutôt, je me cachais sous mes cheveux pour ne pas à avoir à me montrer et à être jugé par les autres._

 _Je me demande encore pourquoi il était venu me parler cet idiot. Peut-être il voulait jouer avec moi ou il voulait juste qu'on l'écoute se plaindre de son patron. Cela me fit rire lorsqu'il traita son patron de « vieille sangsue ». Et même maintenant cela me fait rire._

 _Mes rires furent suspendus par la voix masculine derrière moi._

 _« Sasuke… » Dit-il en passant ses bras autour de mon cou._

 _« Tu ne viens plus me voir. Me trompes-tu déjà ? Parce que tu sais que je ne supporte pas qu'on m'oublie hum… » Continua-t-il dans une voix calme mais menaçante._

 _Je me retournai doucement avant de placer mon doigt dans l'œil de mon ami._

 _« Arrête de m'utiliser pour répéter tes scènes de théâtre Sui»_

 _Il se tordait de douleur par terre et m'envoyait des injures en passant, mais moi j'en riais. Je suis un méchant, et je le sais. Lorsqu'il se mit enfin debout il me lança un regard froid avant de soupirer et de reprendre le sourire._

 _« Quand même ça fait un mal de chien. Paye-moi à manger pour que je te pardonne. »_

 _« Humph, rêve toujours doublure » lui lançai-je le sourire aux lèvres. Il devint rouge et arrivait à peine à parler « Tu-tu verra ! Un jour j'aurai le rôle principal et j'appellerai ton nom en premier pour te remercier lorsque je recevrai l'oscar du meilleur acteur de l'année » dit-il avec détermination._

 _Sui est le seul ami que j'ai depuis le lycée. On a toujours été ensemble et toujours tout partagé. Même lorsque je lui ai parlé de ma préférence pour les hommes il m'a souri et a continué à me tenir la main. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir et je compte le garder près de moi._

 _Notre discussion fut interrompue par une voix âgé « hé les tourtereaux ! Désolé mais il y a du boulot à faire. Sui vient par ici ! »_

 _« Bien sensei je viens ! » dit-il puis il se retourna vers moi « On dirait que tu vas mieux ». Cette phrase me fit perdre mon sourire et je baissai les yeux « …oui merci ma fièvre a baissé »_

 _Je ne voulais pas mettre Sui en colère alors je lui mentis pour éviter de lui montrer mes bleus_

 _« Écoute moi Sasuke, je me fiche qu'il soit mon frère. Mangetsu n'a pas le droit de te faire ça et je te jure que s'il continu, il va le regretter !»_

 _«Il n'a rien à avoir avec ma fièvre alors arrête. Je ne veux pas être la cause de vos bagarres »_

 _« Alors quitte-le ! Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! »_

 _Je le regardais profondément avant former un demi-sourire « je dois aller en cours. On se voit demain okay ? » Lui dis-je en partant. Mais il me retint par le bras « Pense bien à ce que je viens de te dire s'il te plait, tu veux bien ? ». Il avait l'air préoccupé et triste je m'approchai de lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir. « Ne t'en fait pas pour moi je vais bien, et j'y penserai je te promets…si toi tu arrives à dénicher le rôle principal dans l'une des prestations jusqu'à la fin de l'année ». Il soupira et me répondit avec un sourire « t'es qu'un sale manipulateur… »_

 _« Hozuki ! » cria le sensei en appelant Sui_

 _« Oups ! J'y vais à plus. J'arrive sensei ! »_

 _Sur ce je partis vers ma salle en pensant à notre discussion. La journée passa lentement et à la fin des cours je me dirigeai vers le centre-ville. Après le bus m'est déposé dans le quartier où je me rendais, je continuai à la marche. Je connaissais bien cette voie car je l'emprunte souvent pour aller trouver quelqu'un qui me tient à cœur. Arrivée à un immeuble, je pris l'ascenseur et face à la porte d'un appartement je souffle puis je cogne mais personne ne vient ouvrir._

 _« Bien sûr » me dis-je. J'ouvris la porte qui n'était pas fermée. Lorsque j'entrai, j'entendis des gémissements de femme venant de la chambre à coucher. Je décidai alors de m'assoir et attendre. Quelques minutes après, une femme sortit de cette chambre un peu mal habillée ne prenant même pas la peine de me regarder, elle s'en alla. Un homme sortit aussi de cette chambre portant qu'une serviette à la taille et une cigarette à la main. Il détourna son regard de la femme qui venait de partir et le pose sur moi._

 _Sans un mot il s'avança vers moi, me pris le menton. Je compris et me leva pour être à sa hauteur. Il me scanna du regard comme une marchandise puis me sourit. « Tu es en retard Sasu-chan »_

 _« Je suis désolé j'avais mon cours qui me retenait » je lui expliquai. Il était bien plus grand que moi les cheveux de la même teinte que Sui mais ses yeux avaient une autre couleur ils étaient marron tout simplement alors que ceux de sui étaient mauves. Il me sourit et m'embrassa lentement puis après violemment à m'en arracher la mâchoire. Je le repoussais un peu par réflex mais il m'attrapa par la taille avec force et me déshabilla en quelques secondes, me traina sur le canapé et ne tarda pas à entrer en moi. Je criais de douleur pourtant lui avait l'air d'aimer me voir dans cet état._

 _« Alors quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » il ricana « Si non, tu peux partir tout de suite. De toute façon je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir » dit-il en souriant méchamment. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes de couler tellement j'avais mal physiquement et psychologiquement. Il accentua ses coups de hanche et je dû porter mes mains à ma bouche pour contrôler mes jérémiades. Pourquoi toutes ces souffrances sans réagir ? C'est simple, nous sommes ensemble._

 _Ou devrais-je dire je l'aime._

 _J'ai rencontré Mangetsu il y a de cela 6 ans, la première fois que je visitais la maison de Suigetsu. Il était un étudiant très séduisant et gentil envers moi à ce temps. Nous avions passé du bon temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que je ne lui déclare ma flamme deux ans plus tard. Il accepta de sortir avec moi, mais ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Trois ans plus tard il m'annonça une nouvelle qui chamboula ma vie : il allait se marier. Quand même il ne voulait pas qu'on rompe, juste qu'on se voit discrètement lui et moi._

 _Je ne le voulais pas mais je l'aimais trop pour le laisser partir complètement. Ce qui fut dit fut fait. Malheureusement un jour sa femme nous surpris dans une chambre d'hôtel et le quitta. Mon vrai cauchemar commença alors. Il était devenu violent et me blâmait pour son divorce. J'en étais conscient et le voulait l'assumer alors je le laissais déverser sa haine sur moi. Mes seuls moments de réconfort c'est quand je le vois endormi à côté de moi lorsqu'il était fatigué. Alors là je verse des larmes en me rappelant des bons moments, qu'on avait partagé._

 _Je rassemblais mes affaires par terre pour les remettre. Mangetsu lui continuait de fumer en matant mon derrière tout nu. « J'aime bien voir ma semence couler sur tes jolies cuisses après le sexe. » dit-il en riant « ça me redonne envie de foutre encore plus en l'air »_

 _«…Désolé mais je dois y aller demain j'ai… » À peine je finis ma phrase que je reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je me cambrai sous la douleur et me retrouva par terre les mains sur l'endroit touché._

 _« Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Que disais-tu ? » il dit colériquement_

 _Je le regardai les yeux pleins de douleur et de larme. Il s'énerva encore plus et m'administra un coup de pied au même endroit._

 _« Arrête ça ! Tu m'entends ?! Arrête de jouer l'innocent car tu ne l'es pas ! C'est à cause de toi tout ce qui m'arrive maintenant. Mes amis m'ont tous tourné le dos, et même ma famille aussi l'a fait ! Tu peux être fier de toi ! » il se baissa et me dit « tu n'es qu'une salle pétasse masochiste qui aime bien qu'on le fasse souffrir. Tu aimes ça non ? Et bien tu vas être servit » dit-il dans un rire machiavélique._

 _Je ne sais plus combien de fois il est venu en moi et il m'a battu cette nuit-là dans son appartement._

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, quel qu'il soit, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de chaque chapitre :)**


End file.
